Tu Zaroori- An Unexpected Love Story
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Introducing new jodi in CID MARVI...Mayur and Purvi...What happen when cruel pasts of two people are revealed ? Will that destroy their life? Peep into the story to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yaa! Guys... I know meri pehle ki stories incomplete hai...but kya karo I couldn't stop myself from writing this idea... Ab mai likh rahi ho it has to be based on Purvi di...**

**So here I'm introducing u all to the new couple in cid **

_**"MARVI"**_

**Its Mayur and Purvi :):)**

**This story is very special to me...and if u all are with me then it will become all the more special for me...**

**Prologue**

**Are past so strong that they don't let u move forward? **

**What happens when two people of two different pasts come together...Will they be able to move forward? Or They will remain with their pasts..?**

**Will the two fall in love or not?**

**(Hope sabko pasand aaya ho..)**

**Character Sketch..**

_**PURVI MALHOTRA-**_

**25 years old, Only Daughter of famous business man Yash Malhotra and NGO worker Shakuntala Malhotra, rich, lives in a joint family,bubly, sweet, ambitious, cute , HOT (vo tu bachpan se hai haha!), short-tempered ( believe nhi ho raha but iss story mai hai), beautiful (undoubtedly) Experiences Drastic change in her nature after her cruel past..**

_**MAYUR WADERA-**_

**24 years old, Son of famous political leader Raghunath Vadera and Nirmila Vadera, has one sister Shreya Vadera( u got that apni shreya!), cute, handsome hunk, dashing, cool, carefree, loves her sister a lot.. He also has drastic change in his nature after an incident...**

_**YASH AND SHAKUNTALA MALHOTRA-**_

**Loving parents...Always there to support their daughter. As Purvi is there only daughter thus really protective for her...In short she is their Ladli beti...Never made purvi feel short of anything...always fufilled her wish...Like her wish to become an CID officer...**

_**RAGHUNATH AND NIMILA WADERA-**_

**Both have different nature...Nirmala being a housewife is really worried for her children while Raghunath is an egoist man always favoured Shreya more than Mayur..reason aap sabko pata chal jaiga..**

_**SHREYA WADERA-**_

**25 years old, studies with purvi so her best friend, Loves her brother, thinks practically about things, know how to judge people easily, and In love with_(u know whom!) Yup Mr. Daya srivastava**

_**DAYA SRIVASTAVA- **_

**27 years old,loves shreya, rough and tough, has a brother named Abhijeet...unfortunately their parents died when they were young...now live with ACP sir...**

_**ABHIJEET SRIVASTAVA-**_

**27 years old,Loving, caring, excellent officer, loves his family, dedecated to his nation, loves Tarika Musale**

_**TARIKA MUSALE-**_

**26 years old,Dr. Salunkhe's daughter, an efficient forensic expert, loves abhijeet...**

_**ACP PRADYUMAN-**_

**Same as shown in the show...with same past..loves Abhijeet and Daya...and his nation..and ofcouse his Cid team...**

_**DR. SALUNKHE-**_

**Always in tiff with Acp saab and his son abhijeet...loves his daughter Tarika and is proud of her..!:)**

**A/N- Hope u loved it...Should I continue?**

**PlZ...Comment AND tell...:):)**


	2. CID

**Hello...sorry mai koi bhi update nahi kar pa rahi ho...mere exams aa rahe hai so I'm busy with my studies...par kya karo I can't control myself to update this one...**

**I know aap mai se bohot log khush nhi ho yeh story padhkar...but believe me mera Purvi di ko draupati banane ka koi plan nhi hai...It's just that har ek writer ka apna ek fav. Hota hai jispe vo story likhta hai..for some its Kevin and for some sachin...for me it's PURVI...she is the only one that matters to me...I don't mind whether its sachin, kevin aur rajat who are being paired with her...As we all know ki RajVi, SachVi and ofcourse KeVi are just created by we all...its just are imagination...So when people don't have any problem with rajvi, sachvi or kevi then what's the problem in MarVi...**

**I understand that everyone has different ships that completely fine...but this does not mean that if I ship Marvi tu purvi di draupati ban jati hai...And My dear Guest...mai Ansha di ki fan thi, ho aur hamesha rahungi...and I don't think ki mai kuch bhi karu usse aapko koi fark padhna chahiyeh...aur jaha tak baat rahi ansha di ki izzat karne ki tu vo tu mai aapse zada karti ho...**

**Its not just for the guest but for everyone that agar aapko meri stories aachi nhi lagti tu don't read it and agar padhli tu aapko aapne review mai jo kehna hai jo bulna hai vo mujhe bolo and plz don't say anything about ansha di...U all can take this as a request aur as a warning... And special mention to PRAISE 22**

**U rightly said that jaise different movies mai ek actress different actors k sath pair hoti hai...tu usse uski izzat ka kya connection...in the same way ansha di is being paired with different actors for different stories... **

**KOEL...I'm happy that I managed to make u laugh...aur Jaha tak baat rahi Ansha di ki mujhpar proud hone ki tu...I must tell u ki vo mujhpe proud ho ya na ho I am proud to have her...And I don't think ki Ansha di iss reason k vajah se CID ne chotne wali...and I guess for her, her work is above everything...**

**And dear guest...I'm really sorry for the celeb jiski aap fan hongi..kyuki jo kissi dusre artist ki respect nhi kar sakta vo apne ko kaise respect karega...and agar aapko lagta hai ki isse pair karne se izzat mitti mai mil jati hai tu I don't know aap kis duniya mai reh rahe ho..nok nok! Good morning! Wake up and look around u...**

**I am extremely sorry agar kissiko bura laga ho tu...I'm sorry Guest and Koel if I have hurt u...**

**I know aap sabko lag raha hoga ki bohot zada react kar rahi ho but mai kya karo I can't take it agar koi Ansha di ko kuch bhi bolta hai...I think u all will understand me...and chinta mat karo mai real life mai itni rude nahi ho...vo tu kabhi kabar mai sentimental ho jati ho...anyways back on track...**

**...STORY...**

**In 1997..**

**At Praduman mansion...**

Acp- Arrey! Abhijeet daya jaldi karo late ho raha hai...

Abhijeet(shouting from his room)- Aaya Sir two minute...

Daya(while coming down from his room)- Sir iss abhijeet ko tu tayar hone mai 2 gante lagte hai bilkul ladkiyo ki tarh...

Abhijeet(while coming down)- Oh! Please ha...mujhe itna time nahi lagta..

Acp- waise abhijeet daya sahi keh raha hai...tumhe pata hai na aaj kitna imp. Day hai aur tum ho ki..

Abhi- Thik hai...sorry! Ab chale nhi tu commisioner sir hame mar dalenge...

Acp- Ha jaldi chalo...

**At the headquaters...**

Acp- May I come in sir?

Commissioner- Ya come in..(To all the gentlemen present there)- Gentlemen today we are here to announce one of the best crime unit of India...CID and I am proud to appoint Mr. Praduman as the ACP of CID

(Clapssss!)

Acp(while shaking hands)- Thank u sir! I will not dissappoint u for sure.

Commissioner- I know Praduman...aaj tak tumne kabhi bhi shikayat ka muka nhi diya hai...and I am sure aage kabhi doge bhi nhi...

Acp- Sir!

Commission- Gentlemen I have one more announcement to make...Abhijeet and Daya plz come here...I know official announce abhijeet and daya as the senior inspectors of cid...

(Again clapsss!)

Abhijeet and Daya- Thank u sir...

Meanwhile a middle aged man entered the room...

Man- Good morning Sir!

Com.- Aao Salukhe aao...(To everyone) he is the new forensic expert (moving towards Acp and duo)- Salukhe Praduman ko tum jante ho and he is abhijeet and he is daya( They both shake hands)

Duo- Hello sir..

Salukhe- Hello

Com- So Gentlemen we will meet after a week for the further proceeding..

**Outside the headquaters...**

Salukhe- Arey! Praduman kya hal hai yaar...(Hugging him)

Acp sir- Bus fit and fine aur tu kaisa hai?

Salukhe- Bilkul thik aur bata?

Acp(pointing towards duo)- Inn dono se tu tum mil hi chuke ho..

Salukhe- Ha! The daring senior inspectors of CID!

Acp- Nhi mere bete!

Salukhe(confused)- Tumhare bete? Bhai tumne shaadi kab kari ?

Acp(while fumbling)- Vo ..maine...abhijeet aur daya ko..aanath..(And he was cut)

Salukhe- samaj gaya...aab emotional mat ho...varna log kya sochenge Acp of CID rota bhi hai...haha! Vaise abhijeet tum dono mai se bada kaun hai ?

Daya(causually)- sir yeh..aur vo bhi sirf Do minute..

Salukhe- haha! Daya vaise tum bohot funny ho..tumhare sath kaam karne mai bohot maza aaiga...

Daya- Ha sir mujhe bhi...varna mai iss abhijeet aur sir k sath reh kar bore ho jata ho...!

Acp- Ho gaya hai tu ghar chale..

Salukhe- Ha chalo vaise bhi tumhari hath ki chai peyeh bohot time ho gaya hai chalo chalo!

Acp- Ek minute ek minute tumhe kisne kaha ki mai tumhe chai pilaonga...

Salukhe- ho! Kitne rude ho tum yaar...

Acp- Mai aaisa hi ho tumhe koi problem hai kya?

Salukhe- Nhi nhi bhai ab mai kya bol sakta ho!

Abhi- Aap dono ladh kyu rahe hai sir aapko chai mai pila donga...

Salukhe- thik hai ab tu chale.

Acp(with angry look)- Hmmm...

**A/N- Hope u liked it...I'm sorry once again...hope u all liked the formation of CID...**

**Abhi pichak baki hai mere dosto**

**Precap- More cops to come in...**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


End file.
